1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seating devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to seating devices which include adjustable lumbar supports. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to seats with adjustable lumbar supports, in which a lumbar support is adjustable both vertically and horizontally
2. Prior Art
Automotive manufacturers, more and more, are tending to include adjustable seats in modern automobiles. In addition, modern home seating may be adjustable in a variety of ways. Preferably, adjustable seats include a mechanism for adjusting a lumbar support within a seat, in order to adjustably support the lumbar region of a user's back. However, the previous lumbar support devices, generally, include a large number of parts and are complicated to manufacture, or require separate controls for different movements of the lumbar support. Not all previously available lumbar supports in seating devices can be vertically moved within a seat to suit the needs of a particular user.
A need exists in the seating art for a lumbar support mechanism which is adjustable both horizontally and vertically to provide a maximum level of comfort and convenience for a user thereof. Optimally, a lumbar support mechanism would be adjustable for both vertical and horizontal travel with a single control mechanism.